


Sid-Go

by eccentricities_of_kitties



Category: Ice Age (Movies)
Genre: Cute, I can continue this if its requested?, Manny and the rest are...elsewhere, Outdoorsy Pillow Talk?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentricities_of_kitties/pseuds/eccentricities_of_kitties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sid and Diego say goodnight in a special way, fluff, nothing graphic.</p><p>~ This work has been updated at last ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Stop moving and it'll hurt less."

Sid sniffed. "It wouldn't hurt at all if you hadn't-"

"Okay, okay, I get the point," Diego interrupted. "I was just playing; you know I wouldn't actually bite. Much."

Sid winced as Diego tenderly licked at the cut on his shoulder. He was pinned down by Diego's powerful paws so he could tend to the wound. They had been play fighting and Diego had bitten just a little too hard. 

"Diego..." Sid implored.

"I'm almost done," he assured him.

He gave another lick and released Sid, who hugged him tightly. 

"It's okay, Diego-poo. You know I get my revenge," he added with a dark grin.

Diego groaned. "No. I'm not doing it. No way."

"Please?"

"Short answer or long answer?"

"Short?"

"No."

"So what's the long one?"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no aaaaaaaand....no," Diego surmised.

"Oh, please, Diego!"

"No, Sid. Just no."

"Y'know my shoulder's really hurting...it might even be infected...look I can kinda see the green bits..."

"No!"

"Please!"

"Never again."

"Please with berries on top?"

Diego sighed. "Sid..."

"Come on, just tonight? I promise I won't wake you up in the morning," Sid begged.

Diego rolled his eyes and gathered his dignity around him. "Come here."

Sid did a celebratory dance before snuggling into the hollow of Diego's neck as they settled down to sleep. 

"Do it," Sid whispered childishly.

He heard Diego's deep breath before he purred loudly, the vibrations thrumming through Sid's very bones. Sid closed his eyes, comforted by the sound of Diego's purring until he drifted unconscious. 

Diego rested his head on Sid's. He was always asking him to do it and it was because Sid loved it so much that he rarely did it. It was how he told Sid he was sorry, or thankful. How he told him he loved him. Diego listened to the night for a moment, doing one last check for any predators before surrendering to sleep. In the morning he knew Sid would wake him up. But he wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry."

Sid discarded another rock. "Hm?"

"About what happened with those water freaks," Diego clarified, tail drooping as they walked. "It was too close."

"It wasn't your fault - you can't swim. That looks like poop but it could also be a good fire rock, do you think I should risk it?" 

Diego sighed. "I should have tried to help you. That thing could have swallowed you whole without breaking a sweat."

Sid looked confused. "But...in the heat of the moment, you can't help what your emotions stop you from doing. I would never blame you for that. And you shouldn't blame yourself either."

"That's...actually surprisingly good advice. When did you become the level-headed one?"

Sid poked his shoulder. "What do you mean, I always have been."

Diego snorted. "In your dreams. At best, you're the smelly one."

"You're a bully, that's what you are," Sid insisted, putting on an air of superiority, undermined by him dropping all the rocks he'd picked up.

Diego stalked behind him. "Oh, am I?"

Sid chuckled nervously. "Diego - what - what are you doing?"

"Apparently, I'm a bully," Diego said matter-of-factly, backing Sid up against some rocks. 

"Well, that may have been a...rash...choice of words," Sid squeaked.

Diego raised his hackles and put on a menacing growl, advancing and pinning him with one powerful paw.

“Although - on the other paw - this isn’t - exactly friendly!”

Diego released him but didn’t back off, nuzzling at Sid’s neck.

“Hey - hey, that’s...not fair. Ah - Diego! They could be back any minute.”

“All the more reason to savour the moment.”

“Do you really want Crash and Eddie to walk in on this?”

Diego paused. “True. But…”

“Nope. They’d never let it go. We’d have to spend this whole trip listening to them talk about it.”

“Fine,” Diego muttered, lying down beside Sid’s unlit pile of rocks.

Sid followed, hands on hips. “Don’t sulk, grumpy fur.”

Diego shut his eyes and pretended to be asleep while Sid got a fire going. He cracked his eyelids. Sid was sitting nearby, shivering. He wrapped a paw around his waist and pulled him nearer.

“Thanks, Diego-poo.”

“Ugh. God, please, pick another nickname.”

“Sourpuss?”

“No.”

“Fluffy?”

“No.”

“Mr Whiskers? I like that one.”

“....Definitely not.”

“What about...wait, I think I hear them coming back.”

Sid scooted slightly away from Diego, who sulked but understood, as the mammoths returned from their walk.


End file.
